


Ring

by Bookkbaby



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-11
Updated: 2012-11-11
Packaged: 2017-11-18 09:59:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/559733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookkbaby/pseuds/Bookkbaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, simple is best.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ring

Dean turns the ring over in his hands a few times, running the pad of his thumb over the groove in the center and all the tiny little nicks the ring has collected over the years. It’s not an expensive ring, or a new one, but it’s one Dean’s worn for years.

He’s thought about this for a long time. Months, wondering which way would be best. Would Cas want him down on one knee? Would he want a fancy dinner first? Would he want Dean to take him back to the barn where they first met and do it there?

In the end, Dean decides that simple is best.

One night, after pie, when Sam is settled in doing research on possible cases in the area and Dean and Cas are having beer and watching whatever crap is on TV, Dean makes his move. He quietly slips the ring from his pocket — Castiel’s fingers are just a bit more slender than his own — and reaches for Castiel’s left hand. Cas lets him take it, staring at him in confusion that gives way to awed surprise when Dean slides the ring onto the appropriate finger.

It fits perfectly.

Dean lifts his gaze from the hand where the small silver band now rests to Cas’s face. Cas is still staring at his hand, still awed, still shocked. Dean coughs and looks away, unable to watch.

“If you don’t like it, you can take it off,” he mutters gruffly, quiet enough that Sam won’t hear.

“No,” Cas says simply, and he shifts closer to Dean and grabs his hand. He squeezes. Dean looks at him and Castiel’s smile is radiant, face practically aglow with happiness. Dean feels his breath escape him in a sharp exhale, the world narrowing down to the two of them as he feels himself fall in love all over again.

The kiss that follows comes naturally, just like the hundreds before it. It’s just a simple brush of lips, not carnal in the least, but it feels like so much more than that.

It’s a promise made, a contract sealed, except this time it’s not Dean’s soul he’s bargaining away; it’s his heart, and there is no one he would rather trust with its keeping.


End file.
